


Fight Scenes

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: The thought of your kiss (sends my soul into bliss) [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Actor AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: In which Yang films a scene with what had started out as her rival.But is that all she can say Blake is now?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: The thought of your kiss (sends my soul into bliss) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139711
Comments: 8
Kudos: 188





	Fight Scenes

Yang lets out a pained grunt as her dark haired opponent sends a kick to the back of her knees, forcing to drop to the ground. It only takes a second for a hand to thread into her hair, gripping it tightly before yanking her head back as a blade presses against her throat, forcing her against a warm body that she knows all too well.

“I can’t fucking believe you.” She spits, her chest heaving and her body burning. She hisses as the blade nicks her throat, causing a droplet of blood to drip down her neck. “We trusted you, you  _ bitch _ .  _ I  _ trusted you!”

“Aw.” A smoot, feminine voice coos condescendingly into her ear before laughing a soft, low laugh that has Yang shuddering within her captors grasp. “Did you really think that we were friends, golden girl? Or did you think we were something more? That’s adorable… or it would be if you weren’t so pathetic.”

“Fuck. You.”

“You’d like that… wouldn’t you?” Blake purrs into her ear, her lips brushing along Yang’s earlobe, her breath hot against Yang’s skin. She laughs, sharp and cold, when Yang fails to bite back a whimper, her hand growing tighter in Yang’s hair. “That’s right, angel. I  _ noticed _ . Oh, how could I not? All of those sneaky little glances when you thought I wasn’t paying attention? Every single time you “accidentally” touched me? How fucking  _ desperate  _ you were to spend time with me, despite all of the warnings you’d heard about me? You’re about as subtle as a shotgun, baby, and I  _ always  _ knew just what to do to pull your trigger.”

“ _ Fuck.”  _ Yang breathes out harshly, hating the way her skin begins to burn as Blake presses a startling gentle kiss to her cheek. She should hate her. She shouldn’t be feeling a thrill when Blake’s lips graze her skin slowly. Her voice  _ shouldn’t  _ be sending a shiver down Yang’s spine.  _ Yang shouldn’t be into this as much as she is.  _ “What-“

“They tried to tell you, y’know. That I’m bad, rotten and down right no good for you. They told you that I would  _ burn  _ you. Is that you wanted, golden girl? For me to make you burn and smoulder? To set you alight? Is that what you wanted?” Blake’s voice is a low murmur now and Yang  _ hates  _ how much she likes it. “Or did you want to save me from myself? Were you trying to be my saving grace? To pull me from shadows and into your beautiful light?”

“What are you gonna do?” Yang snarls, wincing as Blake’s blade presses against her throat in a silent warning. Betrayal and heartbreak bubble through her veins, leaving her to desire nothing more than to take the traitor down. “Kill me?”

“Oh, no. No, no,  _ no.  _ What kind of self respecting villain do you think I am?” Blake says with a giggle, a giggle so similar to one that she gave Yang whenever she made a dumb joke. It hurts to hear it now, to hear it like this, and Blake knows that. “No. I’m going to let you go, sweetheart. I’ll watch you burn yourself to crisp as you double check every corner. I’ll watch as you slowly drive yourself mad; wondering if the next person will be another who betrays you. I’ll watch as you remember every little thing we ever did together, everything we ever said to each other, every moment we shared… and I’ll watch as it eats you alive.” Soft lips brush against Yang’s neck and she recoils from the touch, snarling as Blake chuckles softly. “Right up until you come to me and give up all of your adorable little morals all in the name of revenge.”

“Why are you doing this?” Yang demands, grunting when Blake tugs her hair again. “Why-“

“I was never yours to save, angel. But you have always been  _ mine  _ to  _ destroy.” _

“Then destroy me already!” Yang growls, closing her eyes and waiting for the blade to do its job… 

“Kinky.” Before the woman behind her snorts, letting go of Yang just as the filming crew begins to groan and laugh. “I’m sorry! But have y’all  _ seen  _ the script? It’s homoerotic as fuck!”

Yang lets out a wheeze, falling to the side as her co-star lets go of her, the fake blade falling to the ground as the two actresses begin to laugh almost hysterically.

“Blake!” Yang gasps out, sitting up and facing her as Blake blushes, at least seeming to have the decency to  _ pretend  _ to be sorry. “What the fuck, dude? I’m dying!”

“Ah, you’ve finally caught onto my master plan!” Blake says in a mockery of her character, grinning wickedly at Yang as she grabs her shoulder and stares at her with a mischievous glint shining in her eyes. “Your  _ true  _ punishment, golden girl… death by laughter!”

Yang lets out a loud squeal as Blake’s fingers find her ribs, running up and down her sides mercilessly as Yang giggles hysterically. By all means, she and Blake both know that she can  _ easily  _ throw Blake off of her… but with all of the films they had done together, they both know where boundaries lie. Yang’s perfectly happy to let Blake torture her… especially since it ends with Blake hovering over at her, her smile bright and her eyes shining with amusement as they gaze at each other.

“Oh my Go- can you two be professional about this for once?!” A voice indignantly shrieks and they both turn to see their long suffering director staring at them with the expression of a haunted woman. “Blake, please stop fucking up scenes just so you can make Yang laugh. Yang, stop encouraging this- this gremlin-esque behaviour.” Weiss growls, pointing at them one by one before throwing her hands up in exasperation, her gaze turning skyward for a long moment. “For God’s sake, stop it with the tickle fights!”

Yang glances at her co-star, smirking at the dangerous gleam in Blake’s eye as she stands and wanders over to Weiss with a swing in her hips that Yang  _ certainly _ appreciates. Weiss, however, eyes Blake warily and sighs in resignation as Blake wraps her arm around Weiss’s shoulders with a playful coo. “Aw! You’re just as uptight as you were in college! It’s actually almost cute, seeing you try and go all high ranking on our asses.” Blake teases, very obviously taking delight in tormenting their friend. “Yang, can we keep her?”

“Yes. Abso-“

“No!” Weiss splutters, elbowing Blake in the ribs before hitting her shoulder lightly with a clipboard and pointing back to Yang. “I can’t believe I’m saying this… but please go back to flirting with each other. In the meantime… Let's take a fifteen minute break so these two can go makeout in a closet somewhere and get it out of their system.”

Yang meets Blake’s eyes and clears her throat, glancing away as her cheeks begin to burn. She stands, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly as Blake walks back over to her and, with a heartbreakingly sweet smile, gestures her head towards the back of the set where a door is located, leading to a small, outside area where they can get some fresh air.

* * *

“Do you ever think it’s weird?”

Blake chuckles softly when Yang jumps from where sits beside Blake against an outside wall, arms pressing lightly together as they drink water and nibble at a plate of crackers. 

“What’s weird?” Yang asks, tilting her head at Blake curiously, a small and pretty smile curling her lips. But everything about Yang is pretty; her hair, her voice, her freckles… and Blake finds herself quickly getting lost in her eyes until Yang clears her throat and smirks lightly at her. “Blake?”

“Oh! Uh… just that we always end up playing as each other’s enemies. I mean… we get on so well I’m surprised we haven’t been cast as-“

“Love interests? Blake Belladonna… are you flirting with me?” Yang teases, shuffling a little closer to Blake and leaning forward ever so slightly. “I don’t think it’s weird. I think they like how well the tension between us translates to the characters.”

“Oh? There’s tension between us? I hadn’t noticed.” Blake says, feigning innocence despite her eyes drifting down to Yang’s lips before meeting her gaze again. She smiles, a little too innocently, and leans forward too. “What kind of tension?”

“What was that word you used earlier? About the script?” Yang murmurs softly, one of her hands fiddling with the leather of Blake’s jacket. Her hand slips underneath; curling around Blake’s hip and climbing up her side, creeping under her shirt and pressing against her skin. “Homo-something?”

“Erotic. Homoerotic.” Blake answers, her breath hitching as Yang brushes their noses together with a soft chuckle, her breath ghosting over Blake’s lips. “But tell me… is that  _ all  _ the tension that’s there?”

“Oh, please. Of course there’s more. There’s always been more with you.” Yang sighs, leaning ever closer still as her hand slides to the small of Blake’s back and gently encourages her to press close to her. “But right now… all I can think about is Weiss’s advice. Think we can find a closet?”

“Fuck closets.” Blake mutters, something in her chest snapping as she grabs Yang’s shirt collar and tugs her close, pressing their lips together firmly and smirking when Yang growls low in her throat. Within moments, Yang’s pulling Blake into her lap and nipping gently at her neck as her hands explore Blake’s sides, groaning as Blake holds her jaw and presses feverish kisses along her lips and jaw. 

“Shit, Blake. At least take me out before-“

“Oh, shut up. As if I haven’t had your tongue in my mouth before.” Blake finds herself giggling into Yang’s mouth, delighting in the flustered noise that escapes her co-star’s throat. “Unless you want to stop-“

“If you stop, I might die.”

“And if you continue,  _ I’m  _ going to die.”

Quick as a flash, both women seperate with burning faces and messy hair as they desperately stand and try to fix their disheveled clothing before grinning innocently at Weiss, who seems ready to shove her clipboard down their throats.

“Blake… Yang… I understand that ever since you first started to date, you have this weird… _ game  _ that you like to play. But please leave it off set.” Weiss sighs, rubbing her face as she points back to set tiredly. “Just get your asses onto set.  _ Please.” _

Blake smiles apologetically at Weiss, elbowing Yang as her co-star and girlfriend smirks. Quickly, they make their way back and Blake thinks back upon how they got to where they are now; back to when she thought Yang was as arrogant and airheaded as anyone else in Hollywood and Yang thought she was antisocial and moody. The rivalry between them had sparked quite a stir and soon, casting directors were using that tension to their  _ advantage;  _ casting them as enemies and rivals in every film they shot together. But as time went on, they began to see that there was more to the other than what they thought and soon, became friends and shortly after that, lovers. 

Now, though, years later, Blake’s mind turns back to the golden engagement ring sitting in the drawer of her bedside table, just waiting for the right time to be revealed. She glances at Yang, her heart fluttering as they entwine their fingers and Yang brings Blake’s hand to her mouth for a tender kiss before they have to go back to pretending to hate each other’s guts.

Perhaps after the wrap up party, when she and Yang take their traditional walk around the empty set… perhaps that would be the time to do it.


End file.
